Kneepads are used to protect a user's knees when kneeling on a hard surface, or when extensive kneeling is required on any surface.
Typically, kneepads include a cover or shell designed to rest against the surface and a cushioning pad secured between the shell and the user's knee. Despite such arrangement, the knee, notably the patella, undergoes considerable stress from pressure or shock. While the cushioning pad provides a softer surface, the patella still ultimately bears the weight of the user against the shell, albeit through the compressed cushioning pad.
Kneepads are sometimes also uncomfortable to wear while moving about. The hard shell typically presents an impediment to full extension of the leg, thus requiring the user to remove the kneepad when intending to walk any reasonable distance. Removal of the kneepad may require the inconvenient disengaging of threaded loop fasteners and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a kneepad which minimizes the stress on a user's patella and on the user's knee in general.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a kneepad that does not inhibit a user from walking comfortably.
These and other objects of the invention will be better understood by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows.